Une dernière fois
by Damelith
Summary: " Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? " Les mots résonnent contre les murs de la pièce, froide, exiguë, mais également contre les parois de son coeur. Le silence s'installe alors, un silence polaire, déchirant et révoltant.


\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

Les mots résonnent contre les murs de la pièce, froide, exiguë, mais également contre les parois de son coeur. Le silence s'installe alors, un silence polaire, déchirant et révoltant.

\- Je t'ai posé une question. J'aimerais que tu y répondes.

Assise sur son lit, drapée dans peignoir en soie blanc ivoire, Hermione paraît apaisée, ou presque. Sa voix est posée, douce, comme si derrière ses mots ne se cachaient aucun reproches. Pourtant Drago sait ce que sa réponse implique.

\- Tu le sais, répond-il d'une voix grave.

Hermione le suit des yeux alors qu'il retire la veste de son costume pour l'accrocher dans la penderie. Elle croit alors apercevoir une trace de rouge à lèvres sur le col de sa chemise mais peut-être est-ce le jeu de lumière dans la chambre qui la fait halluciner.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, Drago. Sinon je ne te poserai pas la question.

Elle est étonnamment calme, pourtant, Merlin sait qu'elle a envie de hurler. De le frapper, même. Mais les enfants dorment à côté et il ne faut pas les réveiller. Mais ce soir, c'est le soir de trop.

\- Rendors toi, 'Mione, c'est le mieux.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre ce surnom passer tes lèvres, d'accord ?

Drago se tourne finalement vers elle après une minute de contemplation du bois de leur armoire.

\- Je t'aime. C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?

Hermione ne peut étouffer un rire moqueur. Pour un maniaque du contrôle, ce soir Drago a vraiment la voix qui flanche. Ses mots sonnent faux à ses oreilles. Elle veut y croire. Elle y a cru à ses je t'aime, pendant des années, mais maintenant il pourrait lui lire le bottin moldu que cela lui ferait le même effet.

\- Non, je veux entendre la vérité. Même la plus cruelle, je suis prête à l'entendre.

Elle ne le lâche pas des yeux. Drago se dirige vers sa table de chevet et en ressort un paquet de cigarettes. Hermione soupire. Drago ne fume que dans de rares occasions : quand sa mère lui tape sur les nerfs, quand il a besoin d'évacuer un stress ou après l'amour. Hermione espère qu'il est en proie à une angoisse ou qu'il revient du Manoir Malefoy mais les traces rougeâtres sur le col de sa chemise ne peuvent pas venir de sa mère. Elle se voile la face, encore.

\- Cela te ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose, crache-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre pour souffler la fumée grisâtre à l'extérieur.

\- Ce qui me fait du mal c'est tout ce que je m'imagine quand tu n'es pas là. Qui était-ce ce soir ? Pansy ? Astoria ? Daphné ? Les trois, peut-être ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer.

\- Arrête de me mentir, Drago, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être prise pour la dernière des idiotes.

Hermione se lève pour aller lui faire face, qu'importe si les volutes de fumée viennent heurter son visage. Cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle laisse passer. Qu'elle se dit que, peut-être, il va regretter tous ses écarts. Elle n'est même plus énervée. Elle est seulement blessée. Déchirée de l'intérieur. Brisée.

\- La vérité, tu veux vraiment l'entendre ?

La brune hoche la tête tandis que le blond en face d'elle plante ses yeux gris dans les siens. Ce gris orageux, ce gris de tempête, ce gris qu'elle n'aime pas. Elle, elle aime le gris perle, le gris amusé, le gris rieur.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu me mentes. Nous prendrons les décisions en conséquence par la suite mais maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est t'entendre me balancer la plus dure des vérités. Pour que j'arrête de souffrir, pour que tu arrêtes de faire semblant.

\- La vérité c'est que j'étouffe. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce carcan dans lequel je me suis plongé depuis des années maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu semblais penser, avant.

\- Mais c'était avant. Tu sais à quel point j'étais fragile quand mon père est mort. Tu m'as ramassé, tu m'as relevé, tu m'as aidé à remonter la pente et je ne te remercierai probablement jamais assez pour ça.

Drago crache un nuage de fumée dehors et Hermione suit des yeux le voile grisâtre qui s'estompe dans l'air froid de ce mois de décembre. Elle est gelée. L'air glacial de l'extérieur la pétrifie jusqu'aux os mais elle tellement proche du but.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi en même temps que je suis tombé dans une spirale infernale, reprit Drago. L'amour, les enfants, le mariage, la maison. J'ai aimé ça. Je t'ai aimé.

\- Mais tu ne m'aimes plus.

\- C'est différent. Je t'ai aimé mais pas de la bonne manière. J'ai aimé ce que tu m'apportais, ce confort, cette stabilité, cette fraicheur alors que je sortais d'une période terriblement noire.

Drago lui fait presque de la peine. Elle peut jurer que ses yeux brillent. Peut-être est-ce seulement la lumière de la lune qui se reflète dans ses iris.

\- J'ai beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection pour toi mais j'aspire à autre chose.

\- Tu semblais vouloir de cette vie rangée.

\- Je pensais la vouloir, parce que c'était le parfait opposé de ce que je vivais avant. Mais en fait, la folie de ma jeunesse me manque. Drago, le père de famille, est terriblement ennuyeux. Le côté Malefoy me manque.

\- Et tout ce qui va avec ?

Hermione sous-entend des choses qu'elle pensait enterrées jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

\- Et tout ce qui avec, confirme Drago avec une voix grave. Des graves que Hermione n'a pas entendu depuis des années.

Hermione resserre les pans de son peignoir contre elle avant de retourner s'assoir religieusement sur le lit. Drago regarde dehors, exhale lentement la fumée. La brune fixe le bout rougeâtre de la cigarette qui se consume, la cendre tomber dans le vide. Elle se surprend alors à vouloir être à la place de cette tige de tabac, pour pouvoir une dernière fois goûter à ses lèvres. Drago l'a embrassée, ce soir, avant de quitter la maison pour ce qu'il avait prétendu être une soirée de charité. Mais le dernier vrai baiser qu'il a daigné lui offrir, Hermione n'en a presque aucun souvenir. Elle veut qu'il l'embrasse, comme avant. Qu'il la touche, qu'il l'effleure, la caresse. Elle veut que ses mains l'électrisent encore. Que sa bouche la goûte partout. Que sa peau brûle la sienne. Elle veut être à lui, encore, une dernière fois. Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable. Et si Drago est le synonyme de l'irraisonnable, elle, elle se conjugue avec le juste et l'équilibre.

\- Où étais-tu ce soir alors ?

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

\- Je te prierai de ne pas penser à ma place, Drago. Où étais-tu ce soir ?

La voix hésitante de Hermione trahit son impatience à savoir. Drago écrase le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier et ferme la fenêtre dans un soupir. Alors qu'il déboutonne lentement sa chemise, Hermione détourne le regard. Il ne faut pas qu'elle le regarde. Sinon, comme à chaque fois, elle va craquer et oublier.

\- À un gala de charité organisé par ma mère.

Drago défait les boutons avec lenteur. Cette lenteur est une torture aux yeux de Hermione. Ses gestes lents, précis, décisifs. Peu à peu, son torse pâle et imberbe se dévoile aux yeux de la jeune femme. Si elle écoute son coeur, elle jette tous ses soucis par la fenêtre et elle se rue sur lui en le priant de lui faire l'amour. Mais ce soir, elle écoute sa tête.

\- C'est encore un mensonge, souffle-t-elle.

\- Non. J'étais réellement au Manoir, dit Drago d'une voix neutre et posée qui confirme ses dires.

\- À qui appartient le rouge à lèvres sur ta chemise ?

Pendant qu'il ôte le vêtement de ses épaules, Drago pose un oeil sur le col maculé de maquillage. Une trace rouge qui a un peu bavé témoigne de son écart.

\- Astoria.

Le sang de Hermione ne fait qu'un tour. Elle le sent pulser dans ses tempes. Astoria. Enfin un prénom roule sur sa langue. Un infâme aveu.

\- Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas question de ça, Hermione.

\- Si. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a droit à tes faveurs alors que moi non ? Tu ne m'as pas touché depuis des mois, Drago. Tu ne cherches même plus à faire semblant.

\- C'est que ...

Il se tait un instant, le temps de jeter sa chemise dans le panier de linge sale.

\- Aucune contrainte ne me retient à elle.

\- Je suis une contrainte ?

Hermione sursaute après s'être entendue hausser un peu la voix malgré elle.

\- Les enfants en sont une.

\- Je te demande pardon ? relève-t-elle dans un rire amer. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- Je le sais oui. S'il n'y avait pas les enfants je ne serai déjà plus là.

L'aveu de Drago fait l'effet d'une bombe chez Hermione. C'est comme si une chape de plomb venait de tomber sur sa poitrine. Est-il vraiment sérieux ? Il ne peut pas dire mieux pour la blesser. Des larmes douloureuses roulent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sans qu'elle ne soit capable de les arrêter ou même de les essuyer.

\- Mais va-t'en alors. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi.

La voix de Hermione s'est faite grave à cause des larmes. Drago est tellement un as pour cacher ses émotions qu'on dirait que cela ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid de la voir pleurer à cause de lui. Il y a quelques mois en arrière, pourtant, il lui aurait assuré qu'il détestait la voir ainsi.

\- Est-ce qu'elle baise bien au moins ?

Drago recule presque sous la violence de ses propos. Hermione n'est jamais vulgaire.

\- Tu te fais du mal.

\- Je le veux. Je veux que ça me fasse mal. Je veux me prendre la vérité en face pour arrêter d'imaginer des choses.

Le blond semble prendre conscience de la réalité. Hermione est là, assise sur le lit, presque proscrite, attendant de recevoir sa sentence. Les mots libérateurs. Ils savent que tout va voler en éclat. Que leur stabilité ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Qu'il ne faut que quelques mots à Drago pour que Hermione ne fasse ses bagages et emmène les enfants loin d'ici.

\- Je ne peux plus. Je suis fatigué.

\- Tu es fatigué ? siffle Hermione. C'est la meilleure. Je suis épuisée par tes mensonges à répétition, par tes absences, par les parfums de femmes sur ta peau, par les griffures qui ne sont pas les miennes qui maculent ton dos et tu viens me dire que toi, tu es fatigué ? Arrête ton char, Drago, tu ne souffres pas.

\- Tu penses que c'est facile pour moi ?

Drago s'est tourné vers elle. Elle est assise, il est debout, il la domine. Il a les pommettes rouges de la colère qui commence à l'envahir. Ses mains tremblent, ses gestes ne sont plus si assurés.

\- Tu es celui qui a fauté Drago et pas que ce soir. Je le sais, ne nie pas.

Hermione se lève doucement, laisse glisser le long de ses bras son peignoir de soie pour dévoiler à son mari ce corps de femme qu'il n'a plus touché depuis des mois. Elle est belle dans cette nuisette mauve, mais probablement pas autant que la sulfureuse Astoria dans un déshabillé en dentelle.

\- Maintenant tu vas cesser tes petites phrases gentillettes et passer aux aveux. Qu'importe si je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, qu'importe si après ça tu m'as mise plus bas que terre.

Elle s'approche de lui mais il ne bronche pas. Le menton relevé, l'air fier et hautain en toutes circonstances. Les gènes Malefoy ont la dent dure.

\- Je n'ai plus d'espoir pour nous. Ça te libèrera d'en parler et je pourrais avancer.

L'ironie du sort c'est que malgré tout, Hermione arrive encore à être altruiste et à sous-entendre à Drago que c'est aussi pour son bien de tout avouer. Sauf qu'elle sait que maintenant il ne l'épargnera pas. Elle le voit, dans ses yeux, qu'il choisira les mots durs, les mots crus, ceux qui font mal. Parce que Drago n'a jamais été diplomate. Parce que Drago n'est jamais dans la demi-mesure. Drago est brut. Sulfureux. Entier. Il la blessera mais elle le souhaite, pour effacer toute envie de pardon.

Drago s'est approché doucement. Hermione lève les yeux pour croiser les siens. Il ne lui a jamais fait peur mais ce soir, elle appréhende.

\- Tu ne m'entendras pas dire que je me sens coupable, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est arrivé une première fois par hasard il y a quelques mois, quand je suis parti en voyage d'affaire en Italie avec le Département. On s'était disputé toi et moi, avant que je parte, je ne sais même plus à propos de quoi. J'ai été de mauvaise humeur pendant tout le séjour et un soir, Astoria m'a proposé d'aller prendre un verre pour me détendre. Je pense que je me suis un peu trop détendu.

En d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait ri de son cynisme. Mais pas là.

\- C'est arrivé une première fois ce soir là avec elle. Et quoi que tu penses, il n'y a jamais eu une autre femme qu'elle.

\- C'est censé me rassurer, ce que tu dis ?

Un sourire narquois se dessine sur les lèvres de Hermione. Le même que ceux que Drago affiche quand il se moque. Il a déteint sur elle avec le temps.

\- Je ne cherche pas à te rassurer, je t'expose la vérité que tu veux entendre.

Sa voix est encore plus grave que d'ordinaire. Il reprend.

\- A chaque fois que j'avais besoin de respirer, de souffler, de ne plus penser à mes obligations, Astoria était là. Elle ne pose pas de question, elle m'écoute, elle ...

\- Elle ouvre les cuisses plus facilement ?

Est-ce une flamme colérique que Hermione vient de voir passer dans ses yeux ? Peut-être. Elle l'a cherché en tout cas.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de cul, merde, Hermione !

Il hausse le ton et s'avance encore plus sur elle. Hermione recule sous l'affront mais ses jambes heurtent le lit si bien qu'elle se laisse tomber dessus. Drago la domine de ses yeux gris. Elle s'efforce de ne pas baisser les yeux, de soutenir son regard, de ne pas flancher, de lui montrer qu'elle est plus forte qu'elle n'y paraît. Les mots qu'il vient de prononcer font se serrer son coeur. Elle sent comme un vide à l'intérieur.

\- Alors tu ... tu l'aimes ? demande la brune d'une voix chevrotante.

Le silence de Drago vaut toutes les réponses du monde.

* * *

 **J'avais un peu de tension à évacuer alors ... voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**


End file.
